Bible Fight!
by Pyrothefox
Summary: Don't mind the title. It's from Family Guy and has nothing to do with the story. Anyways, i've seen a lot of Soul Calibur stories, but only a few that don't treat Yoshimitsu like a complete idiot. So, here's my contribution.


Bible Fight!!

By Pyro (Becky Pinsky)

2006 to however long it takes me to finish.

Yoshimitsu is © Namco

(All other characters are © Namco except for the ones that….y'know...aren't.)

(This bitch is set in, like, the 1500's…or…something.)

Rated M

Chapter 1

The dim glow of the moon was the only light as my band of thieves, the Manjitou, and I

sailed towards a small, uncharted island in the Mediterranean Ocean. Inside, buried underground, was a deep chasm filled with countless gold and riches. We had retrieved some once before without encountering the fabled "guardian" of the tomb, which led me to believe that it was just a myth made up to steer thieves away from the vast riches.

But I was proven wrong.

About a year ago, I had gone in with the Manjitou. Among them was a man named Soichiro.

He had been murdered by the guardian. Shredded to pieces by his sharp metal claws.

I could still remember the blood. The screams. It made my stomach churn just thinking about it.

It was the only day the men had ever seen me cry.

I had vowed from that day on to slaughter the guardian the next time I saw him.

And if I was lucky, this would be the day.

When we reached the shore, we all jumped off of the boat. "Now, remember," I whispered "The guardian may be blind, but that has only made his other senses much sharper. We must be as careful and quiet as possible."

We crept into the chasm and I surveyed my surroundings.

Even though I had been here once before, I still could not believe how disturbingly beautiful it was.

The light that filtered through the stained glass windows on the pillars made the massive amounts of gold and jewels gleam invitingly.

It was like an entire city.

We stepped onto the platform overlooking heaps of treasure and a strange marble statue that looked like some sort of priest or holy man.

I reached for a handful of gold, then I heard a sound.

I remembered it. It was a low hiss, as if from a serpent. I had heard it when Soichiro was murdered.

It was the guardian.

I softly gripped my katana, preparing to defend myself. I was suddenly pounced upon and I saw the guardian on top of me.

He clawed at my mask, snarling angrily when he heard the unsatisfying sound of metal on metal.

Kaemon and Teijo rushed over to help me. Kaemon unsheathed his katana, causing the guardian to look towards him. Then, in one swift move, Teijo plunged his katana into the guardian's stomach.

There was a spray of blood, a loud, shrill cry of pain. Then, silence.

Teijo knelt beside the unmoving corpse. "May your soul finally find peace…" he whispered in Japanese.

We then hoarded all the money we could carry and ran up the steps.

We jumped onto the boat and sailed back to Japan.

Chapter 2

The Manjitou's hideout was hidden deep inside an inactive volcano, shrouded by a sea of trees.

We entered and descended the steps.

We emptied out the bags of gold onto the ground, splitting it up into two piles; one pile for us, the other for the less fortunate. We would wait until night time and deliver the gold to nearby villages.

"You all did very well, men." I said. I gave a short bow to Kaemon and Teijo "We must all thank Teijo and Kaemon for saving me from the guardian."

The rest of the men bowed to Kaemon and Teijo.

Makoto, the youngest of my subordinates at 18 years old, approached me.

"Are you alright sir?!" he fussed, looking at me and patting my clothes for any cuts or scars.

Makoto has always worried about me more than any of the other men. I could never understand why.

"Yes Makoto. I am perfectly fine." I said to him "No need to worry."

Makoto sighed. "Good. I…don't know what I'd do if you ever got hurt."

I removed my helmet and took off my mask, placing them on the floor. I untied my hair and ran my fingers through it. It was a bit strange the fact that I was Japanese, but had blond hair.

I did not pay much attention to it, though.

Makoto looked at the men, then back at me. "I…w-want to talk to you alone, please." He stammered. I nodded and we walked into the sleeping area.

Makoto blushed and averted his gaze from me.

"Well…uh…th-this is really embarrassing to say, but...uh.." He looked up at me briefly.

"I'm….I'm very, very attracted to you."

I gasped and blushed. "M-Makoto….I….I do not know what to say…h...how long has this been going on?"

Makoto looked up at the ceiling and smiled slightly.

"Ever since I first saw your face…" he sighed dreamily "You're the most handsome man I've ever met.."

I blushed harder. "Oh! Heh heh. Well…th-thank you Makoto." I chuckled "I am…uh…very flattered…but….you know that I am already married, yes?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, sir. I know. I just can't stop thinking about you, though.

….you're…you're just so good-looking." He replied "And…it's not just your looks.

You're so caring and generous…..you're perfect…"

I smiled and laughed. "Well, 'Perfect' may be taking it a bit too far, but thank you."

Makoto stroked my hair. "No, 'Perfect' isn't even enough. I can't find words to describe my feelings for you." He held my hand in his. "I love you.." he whispered.

I could not respond. I loved all my subordinates, but I loved them like brothers and nothing more.

Makoto squeezed my hand tightly, hoping for a response.

I took a deep breath. "Makoto.." I said "I love you like a brother and nothing more.

You understand this, yes?"

Makoto sighed and nodded. "Yes, sir."

He let go of my hand and ran out of the room.

I sat down on the mat that I normally slept on.

((How could I have been so blind to one of my own subordinate's affections?)) I thought

((Have I really gone so far as to numb all my feelings?))

I twirled my hair with my finger, trying to calm my nerves.

((Preposterous! I am perfectly aware of my feelings. I was when I met Xianghua, was I not?))


End file.
